the_strongest_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiguang
Appearance The fella who had appeared before Lin Fan wasn’t that towering. In fact, one could even say that he was stumpy. Like a kid, his face and skin was snow white and tender. However, that cold and frosty gaze pierced through one’s heart, striking fear directly within. An expensive pitch-black fur coat covered his body. That only caused his appearance to look even more imposing. Lin Fan looked at this kid before him as waves surged within his heart. He had not expected that formidable aura earlier on was emanated from this kid. And by the looks of it, this kid was not even of the ancient race! Cultivation Story "Xiguang, come and catch me!" "Big Brother Long Xuan, wait up! I can't run any further!" Two kids who were laughing happily darted by Lin Fan. 'Could that be when Long Xuan and the Marquis of Despair were kids?' Lin Fan looked at his surroundings in astonishment. His heart was skipping faster as well. What a strange place this was! Suddenly, the image changed once more. "He is a b*stard child! Kill him!" Within the village, a bunch of people from the Dragon race had a single child tied up to a thick beam. All of them were glaring at that child with hatred and detest in their eyes. The image changed again. "I'm Long Xuan, what's your name!" A small kid was dangling a strand of grass in his mouth as he stood before another kid who had buried his head in his knees. This kid who was standing up stretched out his palm with a bright and dazzling smile on his face. "Xiguang." The other vulnerable kid, whose face was pale and whose eyes were filled with fright, replied feebly. Just as Lin Fan was watching the scene, it changed yet again. "Big Brother Long Xuan, don't ever leave me, alright…?" Xiguang's eyes were filled with hope. "For sure! I'll never ever leave Little Guang!" ... "Big Brother Long Xuan! Where are you…?" Within the village, a lost Xiguang was looking around frantically and helplessly. ... "Burn him! He's a b*stard child! He's a b*stard child of the ancient race!" "BIG BROTHER LONG XUAN! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME? YOU LIED…!" Tied on the thick beam, Xiguang was crying out at the top of his lungs. ... "Are you feeling despaired right now? Do you require power? Power which could allow you to destroy everything in your way." Within the darkness, a sinister pair of eyes was witnessing the entire happenings. "Everyone has betrayed me…I NEED POWER!" The village descended into a sea of flames as everyone within perished entirely… Image after image, Lin Fan was just swimming through them right now. Eventually, that kid that had massacred the entire village left. Tens of years later, a handsome and suave young man returned from his sect. Looking at the derelict village before him, his eyes were filled with sadness. "Little Guang! Where have you gone to? I now possess a great amount of power that I can protect you with! But where have you gone to…?" he Marquis of Despair had led an extremely sorrowful life. Lin Fan was feeling somewhat saddened by the whole tale. This was such a pure love that had met with such a tragic end. Even though it was between a child and an adult, love was something that knew no boundaries.Category:Characters Category:Dragon Race Category:Spirit Skill Category:Ancient Saint World Category:Despair City Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Weapon Spirit